degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Dangerous
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.'episode 11.'Dangerous Kieri: 'Why are we doing this? '''Tori: '''Because we never deny even the most simple of requests, especially when we're paid up frony! '''Kieri: '''Jeez, you're not even helping me! ''The two are dog walking. There's three dogs in total and Kieri is trying to control each one whilst Tori jumps around 'Tori: '''You're my Shinki. It's your job to help me '''Kieri: '''You're also supposed to do some work yourself! ''Tori's phone rings 'Tori: '''Hello!! Delivery God Tori! How can I help you?!......Ok, I'll be right there ''She puts her phone away 'Tori: '''Okay, Kieri. I'll be back shortly '''Kieri: '''You're leaving?! But what about the dogs?! '''Tori: '''You can handle them by yourself. I believe in you! ''Tori teleports away. Kieri loses control of the dogs 'Kieri: '''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!! ''The dogs run off with Kieri being dragged behind them It's early February and Ash is nearing the end of her first year of High School. She's done well so far to balance her two lives. It's not been easy - especially when Tori shows up occaisionally at her school - but she's proud of herself for keeping up with everything 'Ash's Friend: '''Not sleeping today? '''Ash: '''Hehe, no, not today '''Ash's Friend: '''You've been falling asleep so much since your accident a few months ago '''Ash: '''I have? Oh, it must just be a side effect. ''Ash had obviously never divulged about her secret life as her friends would never understand but it was difficult to try and explain away a lot of it. Especially when she would lose her body every now and then '''Ash's Friend: '''Are you free to hang out later? '''Ash: '''Oh...I can't. There's a new manga out today and I want to buy it before it sells out '''Ash's Friend: '''Oh, right, your...yaoi '''Ash: '''It's not that bad! '''Kieri: ''(in the distance) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! PLEASE!! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEONE HELP! '''Ash: '''Huh? That sounded like Kieri? '''Ash's Friend: '''Who's Kieri? '''Ash: '''Huh? Oh, uhh...no one. '''Ash's Friend: '''You're weird '''Ash: '(thinking) ''What are they up to ''now? Across town, Tori is in the middle of a difficult job Tori: 'Damn, this is gonna be harder than I thought ''Tori's job requires her to repaint a house but it's in a bad state 'Tori: '''Kieri-- Oh right, he's busy. Well, guess I better get started '''Kieri: '''AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH '''Tori: '''Huh? ''The dogs that are still running wild head straight for Tori and crash into her, Kieri crashes into her a couple of seconds later 'Tori: '''What the-? Kieri?! What are you doing here?! '''Kieri: '''I could ask you the same question! '''Tori: '''I'm on a job! '''Kieri: '''Yeah, well, I'm on ''your ''job '''Tori: '''Why do you still have the dogs ''Kieri looks angry 'Kieri: '.....because....you RAN OFF and LEFT ME with not just one dog, but THREE! 'Tori: '''All for a good cause, Kieri! One day, my shrine will be huge and everyone will worship me! '''Kieri: '''So it's a lost cause ''Tori feels like she's been hit by lighning again 'Tori: '''Anyway, get rid of the dogs and help me '''Kieri: '''H-How do I get rid of them?! '''Tori: '''Well....uhh....I'll leave you to figure that out '''Kieri: '''You jerk! '''Tori: '''Here, I'll help you! ''Tori finds a stick in the grass, picks it up and throws it in the distance 'Kieri: '''No wai-Don't do that! The dogs will-- ''The dogs start chasing after the stick and they drag Kieri off once again 'Kieri: '''YOU DUMBASS!!! '''Tori: '''Right, time to get a move on! ''At Lizzy's Shrine, there's a situation that needs to be discussed 'Hunter: '''You called? '''Lizzy: '''I'm going to give you a chance to explain '''Hunter: '''I don't understand '''Lizzy: '''Before, when I asked you about the night that you went missing. You told me it was business '''Hunter: '''That's right '''Lizzy: '''When were you planning on telling me the truth? '''Hunter: '''I don't follow '''Lizzy: '''I recently learnt that Tori's Shinki went through an ablution. '''Hunter: '''I heard about that as well. '''Lizzy: '''I also learnt that we had a certain visitor here the same night. It was also the night that you disappeared. You didn't play a part in the ablution did you? ''Hunter considers his options but realises it will be better to be honest to Lizzy 'Hunter: '''I'll admit, I did take part in the ablution '''Lizzy: '''WHY?! '''Hunter: '''I did it as a favour to Lady Tori '''Lizzy: '''That woman is our enemy! How could you betray me like that?! '''Hunter: '''It was never my intention to hurt you milady '''Lizzy: '''Don't call me that! '''Hunter: '''Are you going to banish me? '''Lizzy: '''I don't know. Right now though, you're going to help me. We're going to find that jersey wearing, useless god and we're going to teach her a lesson. ''A few hours later and Tori has completed her job. She's pretty impressed with the job she's done. As she walks back to where she initially left Kieri, she runs into him 'Tori: '''You ''still ''haven't returned the dogs yet? '''Kieri: '''Does it look like I have?! '''Tori: '''Seriously, I thought they'd be in good hands '''Kieri: '''I thought you didn't think about anything besides money and yourself? ''Eventually they reach the owner's house 'Dog Owner: '''Thank you very much '''Tori: '''Well, it was nothing really. They were no trouble '''Kieri: '''Speak for yourself '''Tori: '''I've never had so much fun before ''Kieri looks on annoyed as Tori takes the credit for the job. Later on, Ash meets up with the two at a cafe 'Ash: '''How was your day? ''Kieri looks exhausted but Tori looks full of life 'Tori: '''It was brilliant! Two jobs! '''Ash: '''Have you been using Kieri again? '''Tori: '''Of course not! He loves helping me out '''Kieri: '''Where'd you get that idea? '''Ash: '''Kieri? '''Kieri: '''Yeah? '''Ash: '''My school's holding a special festival tomorrow. It could be a good chance to get in some learning? '''Kieri: '''Really?...Only if it's okay...things didn't go to well last time... '''Ash: '''You'll be fine, I believe in you ''Kieri blushes 'Kieri: '''Th-Thanks! '''Tori: '''HEY! Stop with the dirty thoughts! '''Kieri: '''Oh! I'm sorry! '''Tori: '''You're lucky that didn't sting me! '''Kieri: '''I'm sorry!! ''At Gegi's shrine, she's surprised by a sudden visitor 'Gegi: '''Liz! You're back again?! '''Lizzy: '''Not for long. I have a question to ask '''Gegi: '''Fire away! '''Lizzy: '''Where is Tori? '''Gegi: '''A question no one could ever answer. She moves around so much, it's impossible to know '''Lizzy: '''Don't mess me about '''Gegi: '''What do you want with her? '''Lizzy: '''I have a score to finally settle with her '''Gegi: '''You're not planning on hurting her, are you? '''Lizzy: '''I'll see how things go '''Gegi: '''I have to warn you, that if you go after Tori-chan, or Kier, you will have to deal with me ''Lizzy pauses for a moment 'Lizzy: '''I'll keep that in mind ''Lizzy leaves '''Gegi: '''Cam! Call Tori-chan or Ashin! Let them know Liz is after her '''Cam: '''Right? '''Gegi: ''(thinking) Is this it? Is their past finally coming to a climax. Will someone get hurt? Tori-chan? Kier? Ashin? What can I do? '''Cam: '''MILADY! I can't get a hold of any of them! '''Gegi: '''Not even Tori-chan?! '''Cam: '''Something's not right! ''Nearby, Lizzy watches Lizzy: '''Did you cut their telephone lines as I asked? '''Hunter: '''Yes '''Lizzy: '''Good, that means she now won't be able to warn them. Come on let's go. We need to attack Tori and finish it before Mrs/ Gegi gets involved. '''Lizzy: ''(thinking) This is it Tori! I'm going to end this once and for all. Say your prayers ''Ash, Tori and Kieri are walking through an empty part of town. The sun is getting close to setting Ash: 'Mom's making a special meal tonight. I told her to make some extra so I'll bring some up to you after dinner, Kieri '''Kieri: '''You really don't have to go to that much trouble '''Ash: '''It's no problem. Mom's cooking is amazing. It would be horrible of me to force anyone to miss out on it. '''Tori: '''I can't wait to try it! '''Ash: '''There's none for you '''Tori: '''B-But, you said-- '''Ash: '''Kieri's living with us, it's different '''Tori: '''It's ok, I'll just ask K-- '''Ash: '''Don't be stealing any of Kieri's either '''Tori: '''Awwww. So mean Ash! '''Ash: '''You can have leftovers if there are any '''Tori: '''YAY! Yum! ''(to Kieri) ''Make sure you leave me some '''Kieri: '''I'm gonna eat it all ''Suddenly, the trio are alerted to the presence of a Phantom. It's large in size, bigger than the usual Phantoms they encounter '''Tori: '''ASH! Get to safety! '''Ash: '''Sure! '''Tori: '''Come...Sekki! ''Kieri turns into his Shinki form and Ash takes cover nearby. '' '''Tori: '''This isn't going to be easy, Kieri, but I know you can handle it! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) I know I can do it! '''Tori: '''That's the spirit! ''Tori takes swings at the Phantom and begins slicing parts off, piece by piece. It's a lively Phantom but Tori is able to avoid it's swipes and attacks Tori: 'You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori destroys the Phantom but it's clear that it's worn her out 'Lizzy: '''Good job! ''Tori is surprised by Lizzy's appearance '''Lizzy: '''Phantoms like that are hard work indeed. You did good to destroy it the way you did '''Tori: '''Why are you here? '''Lizzy: '''You used one of ''my ''Shinki to perform an ablution on your wretched Shinki '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) HEY! I am not wretched! '''Tori: '''Kieri, be quiet! '''Lizzy: '''It's the final straw. No longer will you put my Shinkis at risk. You have killed one before, you will not kill another '''Hunter: '''Milady, I really thin-- '''Lizzy: '''Silence! Prepare to die, Tori '''Tori: '''Hold on a moment, let's talk about this ''Lizzy lunges straight for Tori and a massive battle begins. Lizzy uses all her might to attack Tori but Tori is able to defend herself well from Lizzy's attacks Tori: '''Kieri! Be careful! We've fought her before but this time she's really out to get us! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Why is she doing this now? '''Tori: '''Because she's a god of war, she's always looking for a fight ''Lizzy continues her attacks against Tori. In the corner, Ash watches intently but keeps still so as to not alert Lizzy to her presence. The fight gets more and more intense and Tori swings her sword and Lizzy uses her array of weapons against Tori. Lizzy charges full ahead and in the attempt to dodge it, Tori loses her footing. As she falls, Lizzy kicks Kieri out of Tori's hands and the katana lands on the floor, far away from Tori. A crack forms on the blade as Kieri is injured. Lizzy laughs Lizzy: '''I thought you had an all powerful Shinki? '''Tori: '''He is! He's the best! Kieri! Are you ok?! '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) I'm...I'm fine '''Tori: '''Can you still fight? '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''Yeah! ''Tori jumps up and grabs the katana. The fight against Lizzy continues and the two gods battle it out. Kieri fights hard in his Shinki form in order to protect Tori. His Shinki form takes a beating and the katana begins to look bloodied and scratched. Kieri has been weakened considerbly from the fight and another attack from Lizzy leaves him in pain Kieri: ''(as Shinki) Tori...I can't... '''Tori: '''Are you ok?! ''Kieri reverts back to his human form and collpases from exhaustion. Tori also falls to her knees, tired from the fight Lizzy: 'It's time to end this now! ''Lizzy points her gun at Tori 'Lizzy: '''It's over '''Ash: '''STOP!!! ''A gunshot rings out To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''The story comes to an end in an epic conclusion. Category:Blog posts